


The Christmas Thaw

by theemdash



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Makeup, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-18
Updated: 2007-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theemdash/pseuds/theemdash
Summary: A night off-world isn't as cold as Daniel thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to janedavitt for a quick beta.  
> written for stargatefic100 - 092. Christmas  
> Revised and updated 12/19/16

Jack sits, his thigh pressing hot against Daniel’s as he squeezes in on the short log. Second watch typically sucks, and Jack's not making it any better by hovering. He grunts, which may be an attempt at communication, but Daniel doesn’t feel like trying to translate Jack. Instead, Daniel pokes at the fire and tries to pretend not to be cold while freezing Jack out. 

Jack dumps stale coffee from his tin cup and shifts his P-90 to the side. “Christmas off-world, huh?” he says after a few icy minutes. 

Daniel raises his eyebrows and stuffs his hands under his armpits. Jungle fatigues aren't quite cutting it tonight. “Feels that way.” 

“It is.” Jack taps his watch. “Christmas Eve.” 

“Ah.” Daniel nods, still not wanting to talk to Jack. Jack’s joke about the phallic ceremonial staves, followed by Jack’s blatant eyeing up of the chieftain’s scantily clad sister hadn’t helped Daniel’s self-esteem. Especially when their last private conversation before heading off-world had ended with Jack abruptly asking if dating Daniel was worth it. Right now, Daniel is perfectly content to avoid any special Jack O'Neill one-on-ones. Breaking up three light-years from home was not part of Daniel’s holiday plans. 

“So, Danny, what did you ask Santa for Christmas?” 

“Uh,” Daniel says, while thinking, _that you not break up with me,_ “aren’t you too old for Santa?” 

Jack leans his shoulder into Daniel, familiar, familial, and friendly. It's difficult not to thaw under Jack's natural touches, but dammit Daniel would try. “How about when you were a kid?” 

Daniel pushes up his glasses, glancing into the dark, fishing for an answer. He's stared so long at the fire that he can barely make out the shape of Sam's tent. “Oh. I don’t know. A book or something, I guess.” 

Jack huffs, spreading his legs and knocking Daniel's knees together. “Figures.” 

Daniel pushes back, eyes narrowing. “We don't _all_ need hot rods.” Daniel’s snapped words hang in the air until they make him feel fidgety and guilty. 

Jack purses his lips, swinging his P-90 into his lap. When the bite of Daniel's words starts to fade and the silence begins twisting Daniel toward an apology, Jack quietly says, “One year, I asked Santa to bring me a new dad.” 

Jack’s face is still as the firelight flickers over his features, playing with the shadows under his eyes. He’s calm and serious and so un-Jack, so open, that Daniel has to distance himself from Jack’s emotional nudity. “Huh. That’s actually not too far from what the—“ 

“Daniel." Something in Jack's voice sounds so tired that it stops Daniel cold. "I don’t want a lecture on the cultural wackiness of the Yojimbo tribe of the Southern Doohickeys. I'm trying to actually say something here." 

Daniel swallows, hoping it's not something about whether being with Daniel is _worth it_ , but he gestures for Jack to continue either way. 

Jack brushes imaginary dirt from his weapon, eyes focused on his fingers. "I didn't actually mean it, but sometimes you say stuff—stuff you don't mean—when you're angry or . . . scared." Jack turns, meeting Daniel's eyes. Daniel startles when Jack's fingers creep over his wrist, a gentle squeeze pressing the moment into Daniel's skin. "I'm sorry." 

Daniel bites back a smile, suddenly feeling warm despite the weather. "Awfully long way to come to apologize." 

"Sometimes it takes me a while to realize when I'm an idiot."

Daniel pushes into Jack's shoulder, staying close when Jack sways back to him. "And I thought by now you'd had enough practice." He takes Jack's hand, lacing their fingers together. Everything isn't magically fixed between them, but the fact that Jack apologized is enough for now. Besides, it's Christmas.

Jack looks down at their hands and frowns. "Yeah, well. . . ."

"Jack? I don't really want to talk right now." Daniel cups his warmed hand against Jack’s cheek as he leans closer, making his intentions clear.

"Merry Christmas, Daniel," Jack says after the kiss.

Daniel smiles as he leans in again. "Mmm, Merry Christmas."


End file.
